psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Shina
'Shina -' Akrobatka w drużynie S-U-Z-S, oraz młodsza siostra Ashiry i Atasiego. Jej chłopakiem jest Dragoceun. Na co dzień Shina ma beżową sierść z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem, łapami, pyskiem, górnymi powiekami i środkami uszu. Jej dolne powieki są białe, a nos ciemnobrązowy. Ma różowo-granatowo-kremową grzywkę i ogon. Nosi białą obrożę. Jako lwirenka Jako lwirenka Shina ma różowo-granatowy syreni ogon. Początek jej ogona jest pokryty białym kryształami w kształcie fok. Jej koniec ogona jest kremowy z kocią łapką po środku. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry jest bardziej optymistyczna i żartobliwa. Nie cierpi gdy jej siostra jest nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do niej. Shina bardzo szybko biega i wysoko skacze. Umie też bardzo ładnie tańczyć. Zawsze próbuje ryczeć, co jej się niezbyt udaje. * Ashira - starsza siostra * Atasi - starszy brat * Dragoceun - chłopak * Bites - przyszły szwagier * Zelda - kuzynka Regularny i na misje Shina ma różowo-granatowo-kremowa kamizelka. Wokół różnych otworów stroju widnieją białe kocie łapki. Mission Paw Jej strój jest czarny z granatowo-różowo-kremowymi elementami, które świecą w ciemności. Nosi także kask w takich samych kolorach jak elementy na jej stroju. Na kasku ma kocią łapę, która służy jako latarka. Kask posiada takżę wysuwane srebrne gogle. Air Cub Jest to ponaddźwiękowy jet-pak ze średnimi turbinami. Strój natomiast jest w takich samych kolorach. Ma wzorki z sokołem wędrownym. Sea Cub Nosi strój na całe ciało w kolorach granatowych, różowych i kremowych, które tak samo zmieniają kolor i mają na sobie wzory fok. Nosi biały hełm, na którym jest znaczek foki, działający jak latarka. Posiada specjalny plecak do pływania. A na jej butach są przyczepione płetwy, tak samo jak i na ogonie. Space Cub Jest to biały skafander z granatowymi, różowymi i kremowymi elementami, które świecą w ciemności. Ma szybkę odbijającą światło. Na plecaku posiada butle z tlenem i ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła. Jungle Cub Nosi koszulę w granatowe, różowe i kremowy łaty. Oraz ma biały kapelusz tropicielski z fioletową przepaską, na której widnieje po środku odznaka PP. Nosi także fioletowo-czarne buty. Winter Cub Nosi granatowo, różowo, kremową kurtkę z kapturem, z przyczepionym białym futrem dookoła. Oraz posiada czapkę w odcieniach kurtki. Nosi także buty zimowe. # Sprężysta linia # Trampolina # Kamera # Skakanka # Podpalana obręcz Regularny i na misję Jest to granatowo-różowo-kremowe ferrari. Mission Paw Jest to granatowa, różowa, kremowa limuzyna, z białymi elementami, które świecą w ciemności. Air Cub Jest to granatowo-różowo-kremowa lotnia. W nocy są białe elementy na przodzie, które świecą w ciemności. Sea Cub Jest to biała żaglówka z granatowo-różowo-kremowym żaglem, na którym widnieje jej odznaka. Space Cub Jest to biały wahadłowiec z granatowo-różowo-kremowymi elementami, które świecą w ciemności. Jej odznaka ma kształt serca. Jej odznaka to kocia łapa na granatowo-różowo-kremowym tle. * Granie na komputerze. * Akrobacje. * Taniec. * Gra w szachy. # Spędzać czas z drużyną i PP. # Koty. # Gepardy. # Jednorożce. # Kucyki. # Szynszyle. # Gryzonie. # Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny kot. # Star Stable. # Undertale. # Cuphead. # Zaplątani: Serial. # Żółty # Króla Lwa # Lwią Straż # Kreskówki # Przygody # Grać * Burgerów. * Brzydkich zapachów. * Przeklinania. * Alkoholu. * Papierosów. * Narkotyków. * Bomb. * Kociej Katastrofy 2. * Wrogów PP. * Psychopatów. * Robaki * Pająki * Węże * Wojna * Jest lionyfikacją mojej siostry. * Jest pierwszym kotem w drużynie S-U-Z-S. * Jest pierwszą akrobatką w drużynie S-U-Z-S. * Jest drugim lwem w Psim patrolu. * Jest trzecim kotem w Psim patrolu. * Jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. * Gdy gra w szachy, zawsze wybiera białe pionki. Shina.jpg Pupmanji Welcome to the jungle tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania: ,,Psuimunaji: Witamy w dżungli" Ashira with Chilli with Shina and Frosty watching Moon Eclipse.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji zaćmienia księżyca :) Kategoria:S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Drużyna Hip hopowa S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Akrobatka w drużynie hiphopowej Kategoria:Lwica Kategoria:Lew Afrykański Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Nie Pies Kategoria:Kotowate Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Wielkie koty